The Hack
by Alyscia
Summary: I swipe at the tears; I have no idea it could be this bad. I just wanted to know. Curiosity killed the cat has more truth in it than I ever believed. Fage 12 Never too Late to Start Anew, Written for Purlysurly
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE 12. Never Too Late to Start Anew**

**Title: The Hack**

**Written for: ** Purlysurly

**Written By: Alyscia**

**Banner by ****Bee Masen**

**Beta: Monica03**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **_I swipe at the tears; I have no idea it could be this bad. I just wanted to know. Curiosity killed the cat has more truth in it than I ever believed. _

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**The Hack**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

_I swipe at the tears; I have no idea it could be this bad. I just wanted to know. Curiosity killed the cat has more truth in it than I ever believed. _

The plan was easy, slip in unnoticed, do some coffee runs, keep my head down no big deal.

Who would have through two months later I would be the personal assistant to the lead of the movie about my biggest secret? One that only my father and I know.

"Bella, I can't find..." Edward doesn't finish his sentence before I hand over the changed script. The tenth rewrite of a scene he and Jasper are arguing over.

I could tell them it doesn't matter because no matter how often they add sex or drugs they will never have the true story. Not that I think it matters to Jasper. He is just trying to take a stab at the FBI for trying to pin the crime on him.

"Thanks, did he change what I asked or..." His green eyes scan my face looking for the answer I know he will not like.

I shake my head, "Not like you hoped. He said there needs to be some kind of love interest for women to be interested."

His eyes darken in frustration as he sits behind his desk moving the script away. "Dick."

I don't even hide my chuckle as I scroll through today's schedule. And start with his messages. "Felix called says he has a few scripts for you to look at that would start filming next year. Your mom called, and I quote, 'You better be at dinner on Sunday or she will wear her best muumuu to CWH so all the paparazzi can see.'"

I raise my brow giving him a pointed look before continuing, "Janice called, said she has a few interviews set up for the next week."

His eyes are closed. I can't help but look over the whiskers around his jawline, his laid back tee, and jeans as he lay further back in his chair.

"Can you get the interview schedule and make sure Janice gets the question list they plan on asking me? I want to make sure they will not be poking at my non-existent love life and focusing on films I am working on. And tell Felix I'll look at them but no promises. And for my mom, tell her it's only a threat if it would be more embarrassing for me than her. But I will be there."

I start the text messages and quickly shoot out everything he told me within a matter of minutes. "Ok for today we have two fittings; one with Alice for the comedy you will start shooting next month and then we have a fitting with Trish for the cameo on _Criminal Minds_."

"Before we go, make sure Peter gets the schedule so he knows when I am available to shoot _Hack_. Given that we can all agree on the script."

I swallow, "Of course."

_Hack_, the reason I am here. Four years ago close to a billion dollars came up missing from the top one percent across the globe. It was—still is—the biggest scandal. No one has been arrested or indicted. Jasper Hale, Alec Volturi, and Mase Masters were the top contenders for being charged but there was no proof and they were being closely watched. I heard they confiscated every piece of electronics for nearly a year trying to figure out which one did it.

I laugh at the thought Jasper 'Jackle' Hale could have anything to do with it. I mean he is a good hacker but in more of a hacktivist way. Anyone who knows anything can tell what hacker did what by the style of their code. Jasper has an ego the size of Texas. You can always tell it was him because he adds a Jackle into his code.

Same with the other two giant egos thinking they are the best thing to ever code. They always add signatures to their codes.

I shoot Edward's schedule over to Peter and tell him to let me know when he wants to shoot.

I still can't believe this is my job and how good I am at it. When I first got myself in at CWH, I studied the trio that made up the studio and production company.

Edward Cullen, A-list actor; Jasper Hale, the screenwriter and producer; and Peter Whitlock, the highest demanded director. The three of them are best friends and have been since diapers. In the media, they are called 'The Golden Trio' because anything they make is golden and when they work all together; they win every award.

I continue working on my tablet, going through everything, as Edward finishes up his paperwork for the studio and we head out to his fittings.

During his fittings, he always has me stay with him. I am a woman, my eyes see _exactly _why women go stupid around him. Why he has a stalker I have been fielding away from him.

The gods above sculpted this man for every woman's fantasy to come to life. From his sharp jawline and six-pack abs. His voice is pure sex. I swear he has me in the fitting room to punish me because I pretend that I don't see his appeal.

"Mr. Cullen, is there anything about the wardrobe you wish to change?" The girl is purring like a cat. It's disturbing she thinks it would be attractive.

Our eyes meet and I can tell he is trying to hide his laugh as much as I am.

"No, everything is great. Thank you."

She leaves, and Edward keeps his shirt off staring at me with heat.

I turn away clicking on my tablet, "I think you are good to be on your own today if that is ok with you."

I can feel disappointment roll off him, "Yeah, you'll be at my place in the morning to start the day?"

I turn him giving him my cheesiest smile, "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I can hear them before I see them. I walk through Edward's house following the shouts.

"What the hell, Jasper, why didn't you tell us this before we started pouring money into this?" I have never heard Peter get loud. He is a gentle guy that keeps to himself.

I push the door open to see the three of them having a standoff.

"Because at first they weren't interested, but now there is traction. Agent Larson thinks it will bring out the person responsible."

I try my hardest to keep my features impassive no matter how hard my heart hits my chest. My brain works overtime at the implications of what he just said. The FBI is interested in the film. They think it will bring out the hacker.

And it did.

"This is fucked up! So we are just supposed to let them hang out around the set so they can interrogate everyone that happens to ask about the movie?" Edward runs his fingers through his hair, almost ripping it out.

"I am letting one agent, Larson, be a consultant when we film." Jasper shrugs, obviously not caring at all how it makes the other two feel.

"What about the other consultants? We have a few you know _hackers_ coming to the set. I'm sure they will not feel very comfortable telling us how it could have been done with the freaking FBI sitting right there listening." Edward grits out between his teeth. His eyes see me in the doorframe and he waves me into his office.

I keep my face down on my tablet trying hard not to show how freaked I am. Are they going to remember me? Will they question me again?

I had a presence on the dark web, still do. The Computer Crimes Unit questioned me because of my hacker name having some not so legal things attached to it. They dismissed me quickly because they couldn't believe a fourteen-year-old girl could pull something off like that. Plus, they had no evidence pointing at me. At that point, they were talking to every hacker programmer in the U.S.

Jasper rolls his eyes. "It's not like that. They figure whoever stole the money wouldn't bring attention to themselves like that. They are interested in new hires. Anyone who seems too interested in the movie."

My dad was right, coming out here was a terrible idea.

"Bella, could you run and get some coffee? Then tell Felix I read through the scripts; I found two that I would be interested in if we can figure out the timeline."

I nod. "I will be back." I keep my voice from giving away the fear.

Driving to the coffee shop Edward loves, I panic. Should I call my dad, what about Emmett? He let me come out here and stay with him after I graduated with his wife. My big brother has no idea what kind of criminal lives with him.

Oh my God, my dad. My poor dad _is _the law. He was on the road to becoming an FBI agent, but he became a family man instead.

All because I was curious and bored. I just wanted to see if it was possible. _Shit_.

Breathe, Bella, I have done nothing for them to suspect me. They already cleared me four, almost five years ago. I mean there has to be a statue on all this. There is no evidence tying anything to me.

I keep chanting to myself as I get Edward, Jasper, and Peter coffee and some sweets, hoping it will bring some calm to the chaos because of the bomb Jasper dropped.

Thankfully, when I get back, they seem to have cooled down a lot and are discussing the script and who they want for different roles.

I slip into the office, trying not to disturb them as I pass out everything.

"What about Rosalie Swan?" Jasper sips his coffee as his eyes land on me.

I roll my eyes. Jasper must have been snooping in my background. I didn't bury everything about me, but I made it difficult to figure out who my brother and his wife are. Emmett is eight years older than me and lives a different life as an NFL star married to an A-list actress that can do any role with such dedication it's unbelievable.

Before I think about the consequences I open my mouth, "Rose won't touch whatever you want her to do because you can't finalize the script and she doesn't take parts that aren't thought out. And she hates being the love interest. She likes complicated, purposeful roles." I raise my brow at Jasper whose face reddens by the seconds, "And you have none of those in the script for her."

I can feel Edward's questioning eyes on me, I never talk about my family. I didn't want any more attention on myself. I should have ignored Jasper, but I couldn't. I needed to say something. Maybe because I can feel the pressure building at the announcement of the FBI's involvement.

Something clicks inside me. "The FBI is why you can't stick to a script, isn't it? They are having you alter it little by little hoping that it will trigger the hacker to come out?"

Jasper looks like he will explode at this point. "It's none of your business, you're just a fucking assistant?"

"What the hell, Jasper?" Peter growls, "We are putting a lot of money into this project because we trusted you. We believed in your Goddamn pitch."

"Tell me, Jasper, was all this for the FBI?" Edward's calm voice is more dangerous than Peter's growl.

Jasper's eyes are narrowing in on me, it's always been like this, since the moment I walked in CWH. He hates that he can't figure out how I have an assistant job. He absolutely believes I hacked my way in.

There is no proof of it. So Peter and Edward told him to drop it. However, I think Jasper's ego couldn't take the hit that someone is better than him.

"No, when I initially brought you guys the idea they weren't involved. When Agent Larson caught wind, he came to me. It wasn't bad at first, but then he said I needed to get the guy's attention. I wanted him gone but now he has decided he needs to be on set.."

I pull up my tablet, pretending I'm not involved with the conversation anymore. Although in my head, I am trying to figure out what I am supposed to do now. If I left, it would be very suspicious. How far is the FBI willing to go to catch me? Should I call my dad? What if they are listening? _Jesus_. What did I do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's been a week since Jasper dropped the FBI bombshell on Edward. He hasn't been back to CWH. Instead, he has either worked from his house or we were on set for the different commercials and interviews he had scheduled.

I know Peter gave Jasper two weeks to complete the script, or he was pulling out; Edward agreed with Peter. It hasn't been pleasant.

I am having lunch with Edward, which has been becoming more frequent, and I have noticed it becoming more intimate. He has been asking questions about my brother and dad. My home town in Washington. My school hobbies. I know it's dangerous territory, but I like it. No one has ever shown much interest in me. I can't help but play the twenty questions game with him over these lunches; learning about him too.

Today I am thankful for the break because Agent Larson is here now and is questioning everyone. I would say interrogating, but how would I know, it's not my turn yet. He talks to a few people a day. I know within a day or two he will want to talk to me.

I finally got up the nerve to talk to my dad. He tells me to relax and just keep my cool, there is no evidence, my brother is in the industry. There is no way they can prove I got myself this job illegally.

Emmett is in the dark about what's going on. Dad didn't want him to worry and the fewer people knowing about my screw up, the better.

My tablet dinges signaling someone is trying to tap into it. Grabbing it up, I see it's not only my tablet, but all my devices. What the hell?

Not thinking, I counter the virus invading and backtrack and ghost my code as it runs. Then I counteract them, stopping them from getting into anything of mine.

My brows furrow when they keep trying to get past my firewalls as my trace finishes up. I screwed up; I screwed up so badly. I should have waited. I should have seen who it was first.

My vision goes blurry as I click my tablet off. They won't be able to get what they were looking for. But I just gave away how good I am.

I take out my phone and text my dad. They don't know my secret yet, but they will investigate me now.

They will know I lied years ago; they will figure it out.

I look up and Edward is staring at me and the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I let out a dry laugh, "I messed up. And I am sorry, Edward."

"Bella?" His voice is full of confusion.

I swipe at my falling tears, "Do you ever wonder if the culprit behind the hack just made a mistake. I mean, it could have been an accident. She was just playing around curious and went to try something and it happened. Bam, a billion dollars gone, and all it took was sixty seconds."

I know I slipped up, but I don't care. I have no faith that my secret is going to stay hidden much longer.

His mouth opens and shuts as his eyes swirl with different emotions.

I shake my head, my dad texts me back.

_On my way, don't talk to anyone_

I don't respond. I should have never come here. Why couldn't I just leave it alone? I swipe at the tears; I had no idea it could be this bad. I just wanted to know. 'Curiosity killed the cat' has more truth in it than I ever believed.

Edward finally speaks, "I think that whatever happened, they regret what happened. And it can be fixed."

"Maybe. I will see you tomorrow at CWH. I am going to go home for the rest of the day, if you don't mind."

"Ok, if you need anything, anything at all. I am here for you."

I nod my head and leave the restaurant, heading to the place I have called home for the last several months.

It wasn't long after I collapsed on the couch that my brother joins me.

"Why is Dad calling me telling me I have to pick him up from the airport tomorrow at seven in the morning?"

"I did something stupid." my voice breaks.

I feel him take a seat next to me. "Does this have to do with the FBI at CWH?"

I nod my head, not trusting my voice.

"You know you and Dad are the worst at hiding things. If it comes down to it, I will pay for the best lawyer money can buy. You were minor, and you haven't spent a dime of the money that went missing."

My jaw falls open as I stare at my brother. "How?"

Emmett rolls his eyes. "Like I said you guys are shit at hiding things."

I close my mouth and lunge at Emmett hugging him tightly. "I am sorry for everything. I should have never come. I should have just left everything alone."

He hugs me back tightly. "We are going to figure this all out."

I was correct. I didn't even get to go into work before Agent Larson and his team swarmed me.

I stayed quiet waiting for my dad and the team of lawyers Emmett and Edward hired for me.

At this point, they have no evidence it involved me. There isn't any evidence to find; my dad made sure of that. I even had him burn my notebooks with the ideas and concepts I had handwritten before I started writing on my computer.

All they have is speculation, and that I had lied about how good I was when they first came to talk to me four years ago.

My head lawyer enters, "Miss Swan, the FBI would like to hire you and give you immunity for all prior illegal actions that you might have been involved in. _If _you admit to any alleged crimes. They think your skill set is too valuable to waste away in jail or to have a criminal record."

I chew on my bottom lip, "And if I don't want to do that?"

He smiles taking a seat across from me. "They have nothing, this deal tells me how desperate they are. They just want to close this case."

"What do you think?" I know what I want to do. If I can be more of a consultant to them, keep my life that I am living now, I will tell them everything, but if they think for a second they will own my life, they will have to take me to court.

"I think you will win either way."

I nod, "If I supposedly confess to what they think I have done, I still want my own life. I would be willing to be a consultant. I want to stay where I am, keep being an assistant, only being called away if they really need me. If not, then they can take me to court and I will get what I want anyway."

I have no idea where my confidence comes from, but I ride the high as long as I can. My lawyer tells Agent Larson what I'm asking for.

"Deal."

**Epi -**

Two years after I made the deal with Larson

Edward kept me as his assistant, even when we began a romantic relationship.

Jasper changed his attitude when he learned about my secret and we wrote the real story together. My sister-in-law played me.

I only consult a few times a year, allowing me to live my life the way I want to. Being in love and feeling free for the first time in years. I am not hiding anymore.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX**

I hope you all enjoyed the ride! I enjoyed writing this. I love writing for FAGE so many great stories come out of it.

MarieCarro wrote me an amazing fic I urge you to check along with everyone else.

. s/ 13498175 / 1 / Filia-Noctis-Ex

You can find the other stories FB FAGE 12 Never too Late to Start Anew or FanficAholics Anon ~ Where Obsession Never Sleeps


End file.
